marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Imanuel Dartey
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:BiassedThread76 Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Imanuel "Mannie" Dartey, lived a fairly average life. He was born in Kileen, Texas in 2004, and has travelled about due to his Mother being in the military while he was a kid. Mannie's father eventually divorced his mother, leaving the of them two on their own. After years of living with his mom and occasionally seeing his dad, he grew to become utterly bored with the repetitive nature of life. Until one fateful day, during his junior year of highschool Mannie, was completely fed up with his boring way of life. He wanted to live like the heroes and figures he saw in movies and read about in comics, Mannie made a wish and prayed that one day he would wake up with superpowers of his own, so that he could finally live a life of action and adventure. The very next day Mannie awoke from his bed and found that everything in his room was now floating about, feeling excited and thankful for his newfound powers he began to plan and decide how he would go about his life now. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Mannie's personality is very lazy and laid-back, but he can tend to be very serious and sensible when he wants to be. Mannie is generally selfless whenever he feels pity towards those in need and those that are in his small circle of relationships. Mannie are so laid-back that he tends not to care much about those who aren't in his circle, he doesn't have many friends but the ones he does have are willing to stay with him regardless of his strange nature. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? He is currently trying to scope out which would be the best decision so he plans on going to each for a little bit to see which one he likes the best. (He's still a teen..he's quite undecisive when it comes to hero stuff) Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? He is 16 years old and is a student at a highschool in Washington Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent wants to be a hero, but because he occasionally uses his power for personal or selfish means. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes this is my first haracter..and just to let you know i am not 16 and this character is only somewhat based off of my life...im younger than 16 actually. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? I think that i'll be available almost everyday! and if I am absent then it's just because of something really important If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: My time zone is UTC-4:00 Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation